wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darnassian
About the language Darnassian is the language of the night elves. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words LOOK like Darnassian. It does not actually use a specific dictionary. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Darnassian. Word list (speculation) These are the words we know of at the moment. Not all translations are 100% correct yet, but we're working on that. Darnassian English Used in: Ana / Anu For *Ana'duna falore, iszera duna bantallas *Ana'duna thera *Anu'dora *Anu'dorini talah *Anu therador mali Asha ? *Asha'falah Bantallas Primitive *Ana'duna falore, iszera duna bantallas Dalah My/mine?? *Az'thero'dalah'dor Delar Ancient Keepers *Lok'delar *Rhok'delar Do ? *Shan'do Dor/Dora Truth/is/our(s) *Andu falah dor *Anu'dora *Anu'dorini talah *Anu therador mali *Ashte rudanador *Enu thora'serador *Kalimdor *Thara dormil dorah *Thor falah nor dora Dorei Borne/Children *Kaldorei *Sin'dorei *Quel'dorei Drassil Crown *Nordrassil *Teldrassil Duna Truth/is/our(s) *Ana'duna falore, iszera duna bantallas *Ana'duna thera Enshu (En'shu?) ? *Enshu'falah'nah Falah ? *Andu falah dor *Thor falah nor dora *En'shu falah-nah *Asha'falah Falore Sister *Ana'duna falore, iszera duna bantallas Fanass Indeed *Ashte'rodne fanass Ilisar Enemie(s) *Tor ilisar'thera'nal *Ashte'rodne fanass Ishnu Luck *Ishnu'alah *Ishnu'dal'dieb *Shal myrinon ishnu daldorah Izsera Green *Ana'duna falore, iszera duna bantallas Kal Star *Kaldorei *Kalidar *Kalimdor Kaldorei Starborne/Children of the stars Lok Stave *Lok'delar Mush'a Hunter Nah ? *Enshu'falah'nah Nal Feel/know *Tor ilisar'thera'nal Nor Sky/heavens *Nordrassil Nordrassil Crown of the sky Quel High *Quel'dorei *Quel’serrar *Quel'thalas Rhok Longbow *Rhok'delar Serrar Blade *Quel’serrar Shan Learn? *Shan'do *Thero'shan Sin Blood *Sin'dorei Talah Survival *Anu'dorini talah Thalas Kingdom or homeland *Eldre'thalas *Quel'thalas Thera Revenge/war/... *Ana'duna thera *Anu therador mali *Tor ilisar'thera'nal Thero ? *Ash-thero-sauguine! ba'anthalso-dorei! *Az'thero'dalah'dor *Thero’shan Tor Let *Tor ilisar'thera'nal Xaxas Elemental fury, chaos, catastrophe, also a name for Neltharion. Zaram Blade Zin Glory *Zin’Azshari Darnassian Phrases (speculation) Darnassian Primer Here are a few of the more common night elven phrases, translated into commonhttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml . These definitions are officially confirmed; * "Ande'thoras-ethil." = "May your troubles be diminished." (A farewell.), said by Malfurion when Illidan searched for Tyrande (The Brothers Stormrage, Terror of the Tides campaign). * "Andu-falah-dor!" = "Let balance be restored!" (A war cry.) * "Ash Karath!" = "Do it!", said by Illidan to Tyrande in Warcraft 3:Frozen Throne * "Bandu Thoribas! = "Prepare to fight!" (A challenge to an enemy.) * "Elune-Adore." = "Elune be with you." (A greeting.) * "Fandu-dath-belore?" = "Who goes there?" * "Ishnu-alah." = "Good fortune to you" (A greeting, typically used by males) * "Ishnu-dal-dieb." = "Good fortune to your family." (A greeting, typically used by females) * "shan'do" = "Honored Teacher" (A title and term of respect.) * "thero'shan" = "Honored student" (A title and term of respect.) * "Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" = "Let our enemies beware!" (A war cry.) * "kaldorei" = "children of the stars", "people of the stars". (Starborne, night elves). * "nordrassil" = "crown of the heavens" * "quel'dorei" = "children of noble birth" ("Highborne", "high elves"). * "sunstrider" = "he who walks the day" * "teldrassil" = "crown of the earth" * "xaxas" = "elemental fury", "chaos", "catastrophe" * "zin-Azshari" = "the glory of Azshara" Related Languages Both the Naga, High Elves, and the Blood Elves speak languages derived from Darnassian. The Naga, once night elves themselves, now twisted by the terrible powers of the Old Gods, speak their Nazja, which is as corrupted as the creatures who speak it. The language of the High elves, who were exiled from Kalimdor, changed into what is now known as Thalassian. This also appears to be the language of the Blood Elves, though it was earlier known as Sindassi. Darnassian, Thalassian, and Najza seem to have many common phrases, as is evidenced by Prince Kael'Thas' use of "Ishnu'alah", Lady Vashj's "Ishnu'dal'dieb", as well as the names of the different elf subtypes, the Kaldorei, Quel'dorei, and Sin'dorei. The high elves have very long life spans compared to humans, so Thalassian might be so similar to Darnassian that it would be more correct to call it a dialect, rather than a separate language. In the game, however, blood elves will not be able to understand Darnassian, nor night elves Thalassian. Category:Game Terms Category:Languages